Ratings
Lost instantly became a hit show throughout the world, attracting an average of 19 million viewers per episode in the United States during its debut season. Similarly in the UK, the pilot achieved the best ever ratings for a US import for its broadcaster, Channel 4, when it first aired in 2005. A survey conducted by "Informa Telecoms and Media" in 2006 found Lost to be the second most watched show worldwide, beaten only by CSI: Miami. BBC News Judging by number of viewers at time of first airing, the most-watched individual episode of the show is the Season 2 premiere, Man of Science, Man of Faith. The least-watched episode is the Season 5 episode Dead is Dead. United States Television ratings in the United States are collected by Nielsen Media Research. Nielsen results are reported in two measurements: ratings points and share. There are an estimated 114.5 million television households in the United States as of September 1st 2008. A single national ratings point represents one percent of that total number, or 1,145,000 households for the 2006-07 season. Share is the percentage of television sets in use tuned to the program. The total number of viewers is then derived from those two numbers. Episode ratings All episode ratings are provided from the weekly ABC ratings press release, which is released the week following the original airing. Only original airings are counted. Figures do not include timeshift recordings watched at a later date such as DVR and TiVo. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Series Finale The series finale of Lost attracted 13.5 million viewers. But the final half-hour of the show saw over 16 million (6.4/19 rating/share) viewers. According to ABC 20.5 million caught at least six minutes of the finale. But the finale of Lost drew a 6.7 adults 18-49 Live+7 Day rating, which includes 7 days of DVR viewing. It means that "The End" attracted over 17 million viewers. 30-sec commercial during the finale cost nearly $1million. DVR numbers During Season 4, Lost on average got between a 30 and 35% bump in the ratings after including the time shift numbers. It is amongst the highest recorded programs that are watched at a later date. A B C Season 5 was one of the most recorded and played back shows on TV, on average in originals "Lost" saw its overall audience grow by 1.8 million viewers and jump 23% in Adults 18-49 (+1.0 rating point) from its first-reported Live + Same Day and finalized Live + 7 Day numbers. D The final Season 6 was again of the most recorded and played back shows on TV. Lost ranked at #4. The audience grown by 2.18 million viewers and jump 26% in Adults 18-49 (+ 1.1 rating point - rank at #3) from its first-reported Live + Same Day and finalized Live + 7 Day numbers. E Online viewing In May 2008 and in May 2009, Lost was the the television show with the most online views of any network, with 36.4 million views at ABC.com according to Nielsen VideoCensus, a statistic that did not consider views at the Hulu, which in 2009 became one of the most trafficked sources for viewing full-length television episodes; this was the fifth straight month where Lost was the most-watched television show online. Variety. In 2010 Lost was again at number one on list 'show with the most online views of any network'. Australia Season 1 premiere: Around 2.22 million (most watched program that week) Season 1 average: Around 1.93 million (ranked 3rd in "Top Rating Regular Programmes") Season 1 finale: Around 2.08 million (most watched program that week) Season 2 average: Around 1.48 million Season 4 Note: , and aired at 10:30 p.m. while the other episodes aired at 9:30 p.m. Season 5 Episodes one through ten were aired at 10:30pm. Lost was then bumped to the 11:00pm time slot due to decreasing ratings Season 6 This table uses the statistics from the original airings, not the encore on Seven and 7HD, except for and which rated higher during the encore. The finale received 315% more viewers than the preceding episode, and 324% more than the rest of season's average. It was the highest rating episode since Season 3. United Kingdom Lost premiered in the United Kingdom on August 10th, 2005 on terrestrial broadcaster Channel 4. Despite strong ratings for the series, satellite broadcaster Sky1 won a bidding war for the rights to broadcast Lost beginning with the season 3 premiere, "A Tale of Two Cities". This resulted in a significant decrease in ratings due to Sky1 being a digital, subscription channel. Season 1 - Channel 4 *Premiere: Around 6.75 Million - average of the two episodes shown *Finale: Around 5.345 Million - average of the two final episodes shown Season 2 - Channel 4 *Premiere: Around 4.51 Million ' - average of the two episodes shown *Finale: Around '''3.365 Million ' - average of the two final episodes shown '''Season 3 - Sky1 *Premiere: Around 1.5 million viewers (approx. 1,516,9000) ''-average of the two episodes shown.'' *After hiatus premiere: Around 1.5 million (approx. 1,550,000) *Finale: Around 1.2 million (approx. 1,214,000) :Note: In between the the after hiatus premiere and the finale, Virgin Media cut Sky One from its service, resulting in the further loss of viewers. Season 4 - Sky1 *TBA All United Kingdom rating figures come from BARB. pt:Audiência es:Audiencias Category:Lists